Destroy Malevolence
'''Destroy Malevolence '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis The Jacob Knights are set on destroying Malevolence. Robert Jacob kills the Cannibals in his way as he moves through the hall. Meanwhile, Bill and the Robot, Dime, from Duel of the Bots are in a large open area. Dime floats over the gap to the north and interacts with the console. This stops a steam engine to their left, so Terrence Jacob and slaughters the new Shooters in the area. Tyler Jacob hops to the next platform and kills the Pipipis on it. Then, Gunther uses psychokinesis to send Dime to the platform to the north. Dime presses the button to the right, and then interacts with the console next to him. Meanwhile, the midichlorianenabled enemy assassins kill everything to their left. Then, Bill uses psychokinesis to move the northmost platform onto the fluoresecent open socket to their left. They hop to that new platform and then once more to the left. Scottie kills the Crawlers on it. Prisco throws his sword at the column in between the two Cannibals in the background and throws his sword. The platform sinks to its lowest level, and Bill uses psychokinesis to throw Dime over there to interact with the console. A locomotive stops to your left, and Robert suspects that it has been looking at them wrong. Bill Gunther use psychokinesis to change it into the form of a crane. Cyan moves over to the cockpit of the crane and grabs the front of the steam engine they stopped. He places that part of the locomotive on the empty railing and they complete their westward trek. The knights make their way through the next hallway and they meet up with Florence from Morphers and C. After being split up, Boyce goes around the corner to his right and sees three stray pipes on the ground. Bill, with him, uses psychokinesis to put all of them back in their rightful places --- one on the left, one on the right, and one on the top. Finally, R, who also happened to stop by, interacts with the console to tame the flame. Round the corner to the left Robert puts a grapple hook on the panel to his right. Then, Florence uses a grappling hook on to it and brings it home after C interacts with the console. They find themselves engaged in a game of Simon, so C repeats the pattern back to the console to open the entrance. Terrence, also with them, kills the Undead Labman in front of them. Meanwhile, Tyler finds a Droid Mechanoid stuck in the wall in front of him, so he goes and kills it in close-quarters combat. After a couple of hits, Athansios arrives and dismantles it with his blade. Then, Bill arrives there and uses psychokinesis to rearrange the loose pieces into a console for R to interact with. The group heads to the next ingress and Gunther uses psychokinesis to connect the loose plug to its socket. Then, R interacts with the two consoles until the red is matched with red and blue is matched with blue. Bill heads down the hallway and drops into the next area. Scottie kills the Exspouses and then Bill uses telekinesis to send R to the console in the background. After R interacts with the console, they have torpedoes to use at their discretion. "But guys," you loudly interrupt, "You have no ship to collect them!" Well, Bill uses telekinesis to pick up ships, so he uses it to pick up torpedoes. He destroys the two panels on the wall with a couple of torpedoes. They move over to the right and repeat this entire process for that torpedo generator and the two remaining panels. The shield covering the last console in this room is then absent. R interacts with it to extend the bridge ladder in front of them and Prisco opens the last entrance. That General Grievous prevents them from going any further, so they battle. Cyan takes a barrel and throw it at Grievous. Boyce assaults his position and he jumps somewhere else. Grievous then brings in Destroyer Droids, so Tyler uses his blade and Athansios barrels to take care of them. After disposing the Destroyers, the bigger group heads to the and finds Grievous in front of a toll booth. Scottie tosses another barrel into him and the gate behind him breaks open. Prisco pulls the crimson switch inside and notices that one of the two latches in the center of the room unlocks. Cyan takes down two more destroyers and repeats the same strategy with Grievous on the right side of the room to release the last latch of the center ingress. Boyce throws one more barrel at Grievous in the center to make him escape. The members of the group each simultaneously stands on seven scarlet buttons in the next room. Meanwhile, in the smaller group, C goes to the console on the left for another exhilarating game of Simon. After demonstrating his immaculate memory to the machine, all four head through the entrance and up the elevator. They kill the droids in the next room as they head to the back wall. Florence grapples the a wall and then Robert slices it open to reveal a socket. They finish the equation by to moving the plug from the back of the satellite above to the socket they opened. The small group repeats this process with the same satellite/socket contraption on the left and they change the course of the warship they are on. Next, C activates the console in the center of the room. GAME OF SIMON, ENGAGED. When the steering contraption shows itself, Terrence aims the ship towards the moon. Robert uses the control screen ahead of them to gauge their progress. After lining up the moon in the center of the cursor on the control screen, they kill the waves of battle droids until a ingress on the left opens. Robert opens the entrance to have an Oceans 11 reunion with the others and they witness a great escape at the end. Trivia * Grievous uses Invisible Hand in later episodes, making this one of few examples of defined continuity. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four